Ted Grant (New Earth)
After fighting among the heroes of Earth against Darkseid's forces, Ted was summoned to Gotham City along with several other heroes to be part of the Network that would mantain order after Batman's death. | Powers = * : Ted Grant possesses the ability to return from the dead, a total of nine times. These "nine lives" are characteristic of the mythical properties of average house cats.JLA #31 Ted apparently acquired this power when the magician Zatara altered a curse placed on him by the villain King Inferno. He at one point believed he had used up all nine lives, but the sorcerer Mordru (while disguised as Doctor Fate) later informed him that he always has nine lives unless he is killed nine times in a single 'cycle'. * : The process that enables Ted to return from the dead has also retarded the aging process, enabling him to keep himself in peak physical condition. His aging processes were further retarded by exposure to the energies wielded by Ian Karkull on their first encounter in 1941. * : In addition to the superfluous lives, Ted Grant also has preternatural eyesight that allows him to see in the dark. He once claimed to have witnessed Doctor Mid-Nite perform open heart surgery in total darkness. JLA #30 | Abilities = * : Ted Grant is a master combatant and has used his skills to train other heroes how to box including, Batman, Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), Catwoman, Black Canary, and Superman. His favorite, foremost and first learned combat skill was and always will be Boxing. No matter how big the opponent or how seemingly impossible the odds might be in or out of combat Wildcat will always solve the issue with boxing. He has also mastered other fighting styles like Muay Thai, Capoeira, Krav Maga, and Hapkido. ** ** ** ** ** * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Wildcat's Motorcycle: Wildcat drives a modified Indian stunt motorcycle, which he uses during many of his crime-fighting adventures. Ted's cycle is distinguished by the over-sized cat's head ornamentation above the front fender. | Weapons = | Notes = *An Earth-One version of Ted Grant existed pre-Crisis and teamed up with Batman on several occasions, himself a retired world heavyweight champion like his Earth-Two counterpart. This Grant had a relatively minor career, and much of his early years were left unchronicled as to his origin, although his origin is likely similar to the golden age Ted Grant. Initially, this variant of Wildcat was thought to have been a resident of Earth-B (an attempt to rectify discordant stories in Brave and Bold that did not fit neatly on Earth-One), however his later appearance in a few outside stories verified his existence on both mainstream Earths. This version of Ted Grant ceased to exist following the events of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, with the Earth-Two version becoming the dominant version on the new unified universe, although it was still said Post-Crisis that Batman received some training from Ted Grant. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Batman/Wildcat * Catwoman/Wildcat * Sensation Comics * JSA (Volume 1) | Links = * Wildcat article at Wikipedia * Wildcat biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Wildcat biography page at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * The Origin of Wildcat at DC Comics' Heroes and Villains Page * }} Category:All-Star Squadron members Category:Wildcat Category:Formerly Deceased